battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Royale With Cheese
Battle Royale With Cheese was a heavyweight robot that competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a robot themed to a cheeseburger with a pair of interchangeable spinning bars (one themed to look like a piece of bacon, and another themed to look like a pickle). Battle Royale also had a self-righting mast themed to resemble a toothpick with an olive on it. Battle Royale With Cheese was also accompanied by a weaponless minibot named Shorter Pounder which was themed after a cheeseburger as well. The original name for Battle Royale with Cheese was Bacon Double Slamburger but since Denny's owned the trademark for the name, the robot's name was changed. It performed poorly, losing both of its matches. The team themselves said they wouldn't return for Season 4 with the bot itself, but some of the team members helped out to build Mammoth. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Battle Royale with Cheese was first up against Tantrum and was built in what little time the team had before the fight. Unfortunately, the robot's weapon gear box broke and was unable to be fixed in time. The match was off to a very poor start as Battle Royale with Cheese was without a weapon and got immediately flipped over by its opponent, ending up on the screws on its side of the arena. After a few seconds, Battle Royale with Cheese got a break and was righted by its opponent but still couldn't get its weapon up to speed. Finally, after some maneuvering, Battle Royale with Cheese did manage to achieve some speed on its weapon but it was quickly stopped by its opponent, whom then started to control the fight by maneuvering it around the arena with its spatula weapon. Time ran out and Tantrum won on a unanimous 3-0 judges decision, advancing it to the next stage of the tournament. Battle Royale With Cheese's next fight was against HyperShock, which had previously been decimated by Bite Force. For this fight, Battle Royale With Cheese opted to include its minibot Shorter Pounder. The match started off poorly for Battle Royale with Cheese as HyperShock quickly dispatched of the minibot in a single solid hit and Battle Royale With Cheese still couldn't get its weapon to top speed due to the weapon speed controller frying sometime during the fight. This allowed its opponent to deliver another solid blow, which deformed the frame of Battle Royale with Cheese, and further damaged the weapon motor controller. Battle Royale with Cheese started to slow down after that hit, and it soon became clear that Battle Royale with Cheese was immobile. Hypershock then charged at the crippled burger, and rammed it under the pulverizer. Battle Royale With Cheese was counted out as HyperShock continued to attack it, eventually getting stuck on top, giving HyperShock the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm! This is one tasty slamwitch. Next to this bot, yours ain't looking so big.....mac! Bing! Order up! It's BATTLE ROYALE WITH CHEESE!" "It aims to cheese. Hope you're not smacktose intolerant. Pay homage to the fromage, it's BATTLE ROYALE WITH CHEESE!" Trivia * On Team Poor Life Choices' YouTube channel, Battle Royale with Cheese is shown with its weapon problems fixed and is seen spinning up in the test arena but pulls a Mauler after hitting the test box wall. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Multibots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Food Based Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have never won a battle